Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{12q + 12r}{4p - 6q} + \dfrac{2r + 10q}{4p - 6q}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{12q + 12r + 2r + 10q}{4p - 6q}$ $k = \dfrac{22q + 14r}{4p - 6q}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{11q + 7r}{2p - 3q}$